Platinum Memories
by MinawaKitten
Summary: They set out for an adventure but got far more then desired. He was kidnapped, she went into a stare of shock and forgot him. now it's up to Topaz to find him and runite him with her. TwinLeafShipping, SinnohShipping plus more.
1. Captured

Platinum Memories

Chapter 0 Capture

By KhrystieKitten

xoxoxox

It was snowing hard, such a thing was usual weather in Sinnoh, and it always snowed. Even in the small quiet town of Twinleaf, home town of the worried navy blue haired girl. This young girl was Amythest. She had a simple outfit that shielded her from the cold. A red dress that went to her knees, four big pink buttons attached to the bottom half of the dress. White knee socks and pink boots, a whit scarf as well. In her hair was pink hair clips and atop of her head was a white hat with a pink pokeball symbol. With a sigh Amythest adjusted her bag on her shoulder, her purple blue eyes scanning the horizon. The girl before her stopped, causing her to bump into her backside. The black clad girl turned. She had warm clothes as well, a black dress trimmed in white lace, long black sleeves coved her arms but exposed her shoulders, black leggings to her knees, black boots trimmed white, just like her hair, short and black with a white bow on the left side of her head. Her amber eyes intently stared at the other.

"You're worried." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"A…a little, Aqua…." Marley, who had been nicknamed Aquamarine or Aqua by her friends, shook her head.

"Amythest, this is Opal were talking about." She let out a small sigh. "It's probably only a bit of Grunts like you said there were at Lake Valor and Verity." Amythest Cringed, she lied about that. There were Commanders stationed at each lake, meaning there was probably one at the lake Opal headed straight for without listening to the professor's plan. That was what worried her so much; she lied not to worry Marley. The girl was aware that the professor and Topaz, the professor's assistant was hurt, the reason why the two dint follow to Snowpoint City with them, but Amythest simply said 'A lot of grunts! There were like hundreds!' Marley simply shrugged it off and demanded that Amythest took her to the next lake. But such a thing was delayed for an hour.

"Hey! Amythest!" she snapped back to reality, she could barely see Marley through the raging snow storm, and she hurriedly ran to her friend's side.

"Candice said the lake was up there." She pointed up the rocky ledge. Amythest nodded, letting out her Empoleon, the proud pokemon gave her a dirty look. Amythest gulped.

"C-could you give us a ride up?" he glanced up the rocky mountain side, and flipped Marley and it's trainer on to his back and quickly went up. Once on top he rudely deposited the two onto the snowy path and retuned it's self to its pokeball.

"Manks Mash…" a rough translation would have been 'Thanks Splash.' The two brushed the snow from the snow from their clothes, and continued down the stone pathway. The whole place felt eerie just like the air, tense. The two girls made it to the lake bed, it was empty, not a grunt or commander in sight. Amythest noticed a lone island centered in the lake, she let Splash out once more.

"Can I get a ride to that the island?" the pokemon stared again, she sighed pulling out her trainer badge case, clicking it open, the pokemon stared, seven badges. The lv 63 suddenly found a new level of respect for its trainer; he flipped her onto his back and speed off, leaving Marley alone on the main land. Marley glanced at the snow. Her heart nearly stopped, eyes widening and her breath caught in her throat. That couldn't….

"Oh dear Arceus… no….no…That can't be, nonnononono, NO!" Marley began to dig through the snow, trying to unbury the foreign object in the snow, trying to deny what she thought it was.

xoxoxox

Amythest looked around, nothing in sight… Just a puddle, she played a staring contest with the oddly shaped puddle.

"Empoleon!" the emperor pokemon exclaimed. She sighed

"Alright, alright…. It's clear… We all failed Team Galatic took all three of them." Amythest let out a pitiful sigh, hopping back onto Splash's backside as the two road back to land. Amythest notice Marley, back turned, shoulders shaking and clutching at something.

"Aqua… Are you okay?"

"T-they…" the girl struggled to get to her feet, her legs felt like jell-o that would fail to work in a matter of seconds, but she managed to get to her feet. She clenched her dark eyes close and turned to Amythest. "They got Opal, they took him!" Amythest's eyes widened, the item in Marley's hands was a green scarf ripped and coved in blood. Both knew who's blood it was, both knew who's scarf it was but neither could belive Opal was defeated. The two girls threw their arms around each other, sank into the snow and sobbed into each other's shoulders.

xoxoxox

The two trudged to the PokeCenter in tears, Marley made the call to Professor. Rowan, since she had managed to calm down, Amythest was in a horrible state of shock when the call was made, she was still in it by the time Topaz and the Professor arrived.

The doors of the PokeCenter swished open, two came in, the renowned professor Rowan, he dusted the snow from his jacket, behind him was a boy, the boy had black jeans, red shirt, blue and black jacket. Dark blue sneakers, white scarf, a white backpack and a red hat with a blue pokeball symbol. His dark blue eyes held worry.

"Aqua! Is Amythest okay?"

"Physically, yes. Mentally no…" Marley lead the two to room they rented for the night, she cracked the door open. On the bed, Amythest was rocking herself back and forth, tears streaming down her face, grapping the ruined scarf mumbling her childhood friend's name over and over again. Worriedly Topaz rushed over to her side.

"Amythest! Amythest!" no response. She just stared with an empty look and continued to sob.

"Opal... Opal… Opal…."

"she doesn't respond… Give her tomorrow. She'll be better by then."

"I agree, she needs some time to think." Topaz looked at the Professor then, back at Amythest.

"Night…" he gave her a hug, still no response. He parted from her side and left the room. Amythest Stared at the scarf in her grasp, she put it to her nose and took the sent from it.

"Opal…" she croaked his name, reviewing how this happened. How this horrible situation happened.


	2. Humble Beginnings

Platinum Memories

Chapter One

By KhrystieKitten

xoxoxox

"_Aqua! Is Amythest okay?"_

"_Physically, yes. Mentally no…" Marley lead the two to room they rented for the night, she cracked the door open. On the bed, Amythest was rocking herself back and forth, tears streaming down her face, grapping the ruined scarf mumbling her childhood friend's name over and over again. Worriedly Topaz rushed over to her side._

"_Amythest! Amythest!" no response. She just stared with an empty look and continued to sob._

"_Opal... Opal… Opal…."_

"_She doesn't respond… Give her tomorrow. She'll be better by then." _

"_I agree, she needs some time to think." Topaz looked at the Professor then, back at Amythest._

"_Night…" he gave her a hug, still no response. He parted from her side and left the room. Amythest Stared at the scarf in her grasp, she put it to her nose and took the sent from it._

"_Opal…" she croaked his name, reviewing how this happened. How this horrible situation happened._

xoxoxox

A normal day that it was indeed, snow lightly falling in Twinleaf Town. The Starlys lightly chirping. The young navy blue haired girl yawned from under the covers. She pushed the pearly white sheets aside. She had only a longs sleeved pink dress that went below her knees, the edges laced with white frills, a huge red bow around the waist and one tiny one tied below the coaler of the dress. Young Amythest yawned once more; she stretched her arms above her head.

"Ahhhhh….! What a nice sleep!" the girl removed herself from her warm bed, she unbuttoned the top half of her nightgown, slid it off her shoulders and it pooled at her feet. She grabbed a set of new clothes and went to her bathroom. Fifteen minutes later she edited dressed in her red dress. She walked to her night stand and put her white hat on, Amythest gladly walk over to her TV, to watch the Let's Ask Professor Rowan Special. She smiled, enjoying each and every second. Once the show ended, loud stomps followed. Within seconds a blond boy ran into the room, a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Hey Amythest! Did you see the TV!?" she pointed to the TV, "Good! Let's go see him!! He must have plenty of Pokemon!" the boy paused his rant of joy, to run over to a lone computer. "Awesome! You got a new computer!?"

"Um…Yeah…."

"Well any way, I'll be outside." Running down the stairs he yelled "Late I'll fine you 10 Million Poke!" Amythest just sighed at her energetic friend, she pulled her socks and boots one and skipped downstairs.

"Oh Amythest!" Her mother Joanna smiled "Opal was looking for you, he's outside. Oh yes, don't go into the tall grass!"

"Okay, Ma." Amythest walked out the building, Opal grinning and waiting. He took her hand, the two walked hand in hand. Opal pointed to the patch of grass, snow lightly falling. Amythest pulled on her friend's arm.

"Wait Opal…"

"Huh? What?" he asked dumbly

"My mom said not to go into the tall grass…It's dangerous…"

"So? We'll run straight through it!" Opal lessened the grasp on his child hood friend, took ten steps back and ran forward.

"HOLD IT!!!" Opal tripped, and fell flat on his face. The two pre teen straightened themselves up and turned to the voice. They gasped; it was none other than the grand professor Rowan.

"Ohmigosh!" Amythest squeaked. "It's Professor Rowan!"

"No way!"

"Herm… how reckless can you two be?" Opal gulped.

"Well… sir, we just wanted to see you." Amythest stuttered

"Yeah! We just wanted to get a pokemon…"

"Humph," he turned away from the two "They tried to go into the tall grass because they wanted pokemon…What to do…? Their world would surely change if they were to meet pokemon…" he turned back to them. "You two truly love pokemon, do you?" the two nodded

"Sure do!" he sighed

"…A pair of reckless kids who foolishly to enter tall grass with no pokemon. It worries me what people like that would do with pokemon."

"Er…Well… I…" Opal stuttered, he glanced at his childhood friend and frowned at the look upon her face. "At least give one to her. She's the responsible one here."

"! Very well. You are both responsible… very well, I'll trust you two with pokemon!" the elderly man glanced at his side, he paused. "…were did I put it?" just then a boy ran down the snow covered path.

"Professor!" he called.

"Ah, Topaz."

"You forgot your briefcase." The boy handed it over to the adult.

"Good timing my boy." The adult clicked the hunk of leather open, inside along with many research papers was three pokeballs. "Now you two chose one."

"You go first Amythest, since I am a gentleman after all."

"Okay Opal!" eagerly she grabbed the Chimchar's pokeball. "I'll take you and call you ChiChi!!" the chimp pokemon hopped out of its pokeball and hugged its new master.

"Alright, then I'll take Piplup!" Opal grinned and turned to his friend. "Amythest, let's battle!!"

"Okay! Go ChiChi!" the Chimchar jumped from her arm and onto the ground be for him as well did the Piplup.

"You ready?"

"Sure am! So ChiChi Scratch!"

"Piplup use growl the pound!" the flaming monkey charged for the tiny penguin and scratched at its face, she howled in retune. Annoyed she returned with a growl, and slapped him silly with a pound.

"Scratch again!"

"Hurry! Pound!" the pokemon contionusly threw their attacks at each other, soon one fell,the blond boy's Piplup. His jaw dropped,

"I…I lost…?"

"hmm… Indeed…"

"Don't worry dude… I was your first battle. " Topaz smiled, his Turtwig perched upon his head.

"Twig…"

"Oh…! Just you wait! I'll beat you one day ya hear!" he went to pick up his fallen Piplup, the proud pokemon only slapped his hand away.

"Hmm… I wish to see you two at my lab in an hour." The professor turned, his assistant waved goodbye and followed.


End file.
